VGA, Round Two
by jswag42
Summary: Rated T, just in case and language


Things were going good with Poot and Joanne. Well, if you count okay as Poot trying to have sex with her every two days and her saying no. I went to Prom with Frank, just as friends, well, maybe not just friends. But it was fun, we danced, got drunk (someone had spiked the punch), then did tricks in dresses. Just like every other stupid dance.

Now that the school year was starting again, Joanne, Wei Wei, Mina, and me had to go back to VGA. Fun! We get to go back to hell! You better have noticed that sarcasm, 'cause if you didn't, you need to get your head checked.

* * *

"If you sex deprived females haven't noticed this somewhat attractive thing standing to my right, then you must be blind," Burt said, with oh so welcoming words, "This is my son, Carter Vickerman. He is an _extremely _ talented gymnast, won a gold at World's for floor and vault."

"I'm Carter, I'm 19 years old, and yes ladies, I am single." Carter said, with his ridiculously hot, deep voice. And those crystal blue eyes, and that messy sandy blonde hair. Sexy.

"Can I just say, that you look like a yummy Greek god." Joanne said, with a raised hand.

"Aren't you dating Poot?" Mina whispered to Joanne,

"Doesn't mean I can't have some eye candy." Joanne tried to defend herself,

"That's part of being in a relationship." I chuckled,

"If you need any help, just talk to me. My place is right next to yours. So, yeah." Carter said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Carter grabbed his duffle bag, and left the gym.

"That's the sexiest human being I have ever seen." Mina fangirled,

"I just realized, we get to see him shirtless." Wei Wei said, with a little bit of an insane look on her face.

"I just realized that girls always talk about guys." Carter stood in the doorway, an endearing smirk on his face.

"Marry me." Joanne said,

"Someday." Carter answered, a faraway look in his eyes. Like he was sort of, well, thinking about something. Yeah, yeah, don't get your leotard in a twist, I can be deep if I want.

"Yeah, so uhm, what are you doing here?" Mina asked,

"Well, my dad wanted me to get to know you, so why the hell not go here?" Carter said carelessly,

"I'm not your charity project, just letting you know that." I said bluntly,

"And I'm not your sponsor, but you can still suck it if you want." Carter retorted, a bluish fire in his eyes. They had turned stormier, and not as happy, or clear as they were an hour ago.

"Ooh," Mina and Wei Wei said together,

"Don't get him mad, this is the closest we'll get to a male model." Joanne whispered to me,

"And you, are as gorgeous as a regular model," Carter began to flirt with Joanne,

"I," Cue Joanne giggling, ugh," I uh, have a boyfriend."

"Well, he doesn't have to know about this." Carter said, his perfect features were enhanced by a mischievous smirk.

"Kill me now." I said, faking a gag.

"Don't worry Hay, you can get some too." Carter teased,

"Joanne, don't do this, you know how Poot'll feel." I said, stepping in between the two, who were about to put Carter Jr. into Joanne.

"How Poot'll feel about what?" Poot said, while Frank was trying to climb over the fence,

"Dude, just walk around it," Carter said, shaking his head at Frank's idiocy. It was kind of adorable, that Carter was sort of nice, but not so nice.

"Joanne, is this the Poot kid, you're with?" Carter asked, his blue orbs turning icy,

"What's it to you, stretch?" Poot asked, trying to get onto Carter's level.

No like seriously, Carter was crazy tall.

"Nothing, it's just that only a little kid would be named after the sound a fart makes." Carter retorted, causing Frank to snicker.

"Shut up!" Poot whacked Frank in the stomach.

"I just think it's sad that a _lady_, would go out with such a _kid_." Carter teased,

"Alright, Carter, that's enough, you can't mess with my boys." I said, once again being the peace maker.

"Hold on, I'm just getting started." Poot said, swinging at Carter.

Carter caught his fist in mid-swing," Yeah, um, probably shouldn't have done that."

Carter jabbed his fist into Poot's stomach repeatedly. Poot was heaving, and then attempted to kick Carter in the balls. Mission accomplished.

"Carter James Vickerman! If I told you once, I told you a million times, no more fighting." Burt came outside, yelling at his son.

"Fuck you." Carter muttered under his breath,

Poot caught a look at Vickerman Senior, and made a break for it, but first he yelled, "Joanne, you're hot and all. But you don't put out. We're done."

Joanne, she was a hot mess. While Carter was yelling at his dad about how he really doesn't give a shit, Wei Wei, Mina and me were comforting Joanne.

"Yes, Carter, I understand your mother died when you were young, and yes I loved her. But do you _have _to start a fight all the time?" Burt Vickerman tried to reason.

Holy crap! This man looked like he was on the verge of tears. Crying over his dead wife.

His son, was a sexy asshole, and liked to fight.

He was a crazy, dedicated, gymnastics coach.

This family had serious problems.


End file.
